


An Avengers Group Chat!?

by LateForDinner



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers Family, Chatting & Messaging, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Texting, chat fic, kind of crack, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateForDinner/pseuds/LateForDinner
Summary: All of the Avengers + many others are put into a group chat, so they can text each other when they need to assemble....But it's ONLY for emergencies...yeah...just emergencies.





	1. In Case Something Crazy Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!!! This is my first fanfic that I'm posting and I have no idea how to use Archive, so please be patient with me. The time that this takes place in is suuuuppeerrr ambiguous. I just wanted all of them to be alive and happy.  
> Here are their names:  
> Tony Stark – TheOneAndOnly  
> Steve Rogers - Captain  
> Natasha Romanoff - Nat  
> Bruce Banner - DrBanner  
> Clint Barton - hawk i  
> Thor Odinson - Thor  
> Peter Parker – full of Anxiety™  
> Wanda Maximoff – I’m a Witch  
> Bucky Barnes - Bucky  
> Sam Wilson - Sam  
> James Rhodey - Rhodes  
> T’Challa – King  
> Scott Lang – hi i’m scott  
> Stephen Strange – Doctor Strange  
> Hope Van Dyne - Hope  
> Peter Quill – Star-Lord  
> Gamora - Gamora  
> Shuri – Science QUEEEN  
> Okoye – Warrior of Wakanda  
> Carol Danvers – SpaceIsMyHappyPlace

**TheOneAndOnly** added **Captain** , **Nat** , **DrBanner** , **hawk i** , and **Thor** to **Avengers**

 **TheOneAndOnly** : How are my favorite heroes doing

 **Nat** : I thought you were your own favorite hero?

 **TheOneAndOnly** : Did I say favorite?

 **Captain** : Tony do you mind explaining why we are all in this group chat together?

 **hawk i** : are we not all friends steve :(

 **TheOneAndOnly** : Just in case something crazy happens and earth needs its mightiest heroes

 **Captain** : I think we should put more of Earth’s mightiest heroes in this group

 **hawk i** : oh yeah in case something especially crazy happens

 **TheOneAndOnly** added **Rhodes** , **I’m a Witch** , and **Doctor Strange** to **Avengers**

 **Captain** added **Bucky** , **Sam** , **King** , and **hi i’m scott** , to **Avengers**

 **Nat** added **SpaceIsMyHappyPlace** , **Hope** , and **Warrior of Wakanda** to **Avengers**

 **hi i’m scott** : oh wow

 **SpaceIsMyHappyPlace** : Hey gals

 **DrBanner** added **Science QUEEEN** to **Avengers**

 **Science QUEEEN** : ooohhh this should be fun!

 **King** : Banner why would you add her?

 **DrBanner** : She’s a scientist and her technology is quite impressive.

 **King** : She is going to make this group chat a mess.

 **Warrior of Wakanda** : Let her stay

 **Science QUEEEN** : how dare you tchalla!

 **Science QUEEEN** : im adding peter

 **TheOneAndOnly** : NO I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO ADD PETER

 **Science QUEEEN** : :(((((((((((((

 **Thor** : The child or Peter Quill?

 **TheOneAndOnly** : The child

 **Thor** : Well in that case I’m adding the morons

 **Thor** added **Star-Lord** and **Gamora**

 **Star-Lord** : Thor don’t call us that you KNOW we’re the guardians

 **Thor** : Sorry I do not think I have heard of the “guardians”

 **Star-Lord** : I hate you

 **Gamora** : I mean the rest of them are morons, but why do I have to be grouped into it.

 **Rhodes** : Yeah this was a great idea Tony

 **TheOneAndOnly** : I’m sorry I don’t remember asking for your sarcasm

 **Sam** : From what I read it was cap’s idea to add more people

 **Captain** : You’re going to blame it on me Sam?

 **Sam** : I’m just sayin

 **Science QUEEEN** : sooooo im adding peter

 **TheOneAndOnly** : NO

 **Science QUEEEN** : im a princess i dont have to listen to anybody

 **King** : Don’t use your rank to get what you want

 **Warrior of Wakanda** : Haven’t you done the same thing?

 **King** : I would never Okoye

 **Science QUEEEN** : mmmm *eyes emoji*

 **Warrior of Wakanda** : You most definitely have

 **Science QUEEEN** : i would love to discuss my brother being a terrible king buuuut

 **King** : HEY

 **Science QUEEEN** : i would like to know why i cant add the loml and absolute piece of trash peter

 **TheOneAndOnly** : I don’t need him running into battle with us with the risk of getting hurt

 **hawk i** : hold on a minute

 **Nat** : Any one of us can get hurt in battle

 **TheOneAndOnly** : He’s a kid

 **hawk i** : we literally have two other kids on the team but okay

 **I’m a Witch** : I am not a kid. Im a young adult

 **hawk i** : how did you know I was talking about you if you’re not a kid???

 **I’m a Witch** : *rolling eyes emoji*

 **TheOneAndOnly** : Yeah and I brought this kid into the team. I don’t need him getting hurt because if he gets hurt that’s on me.

 **Rhodes** : Tony

 **Captain** : Tony

 **DrBanner** : Tony

 **Nat** : Tony

 **TheOneAndOnly** : I can’t believe I just got scolded by 4 people at the same time

 **Science QUEEEN** : if he dies, he dies. im adding him.

 **Science QUEEEN** added **full of Anxiety™** to **Avengers**

 **full of Anxiety™** : is this an aveNGERS GROUP CHAT!?!?!? this is AWESOME

 **Bucky** : I like your username

 **Captain** : Bucky no

 **Doctor Strange** : I thought this was for emergencies only

 **Hope** : I was under the same impression

 **hi i’m scott** : okay I thought so too but this is pretty fun

 **Hope** : Scott no

 **full of Anxiety™** : i just read the other messages and you dont have to worry about me Mr. Stark i can totally handle things (and @ shuri: youre the loml too)

 **TheOneAndOnly** : Okay well your username tells me otherwise

 **Science QUEEEN** : peter you cant handle anything

 **full of Anxiety™** : yes i can

 **Science QUEEEN** : *eyes emoji*

 **full of Anxiety™** : *eyes emoji*

 **Rhodes** : Tony I’m blaming all of this on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but I wanted to give everyone who was added into the group chat at least one chance to speak. Don't worry if you didn't see your fav because they will probably be added later. Please leave a comment and suggest what could happen next! Thanks!


	2. Hey Peter Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by Iridescentruby so thank you!  
> We have some new people:  
> Pepper Potts – Mrs. Pepper Potts  
> Valkyrie – drinks!  
> Also I know her name isn't actually Valkyrie, but I'm putting down Valkyrie because I can

**SpaceIsMyHappyPlace:** What’s the time there?

**Nat:** 8 am

**SpaceIsMyHappyPlace:** alright I’ll be at the compound soon

**full of Anxiety™:** youre gonna be at the compound????

**SpaceIsMyHappyPlace:** I did say that

**Hope:** All the ladies are training together…and getting Starbucks

**Warrior of Wakanda:** Because there still isn’t one in Wakanda

**Hope:** We should put the other women in this group chat

**Hope:** They’re avengers too

**Nat** added **Mrs. Pepper Potts** and **drinks!** to **Avengers**

**TheOneAndOnly:** So when I want to add you into the group chat you’re “too busy for that” but when nat adds you you’re fine with it?

**Mrs. Pepper Potts:** Yep

**Mrs. Pepper Potts:** Love you Tony

**TheOneAndOnly:** love you Pep

**drinks!:** oh was the training today?

**I’m a Witch:** Did you forget? *shocked emoji*

**drinks!:** no I’m just messing with you. see you in a few

**full of Anxiety™:** hey can I watch you all train?

**full of Anxiety™:** NOT IN A WERID WAY

**full of Anxiety™:** I DID NOT MEAN IT LIKE THAT FJKSJKLJFJLLKDS

**full of Anxiety™:** I JUST THINK YOU ALL ARE REALLY COOL AND I THINK I COULD LEARN SOMETHING

**Mrs. Pepper Potts:** Is May going to let you come to the compound?

**drinks!:** don’t kids have school?

**Nat:** It’s summer

**drinks!:** oh alright then

**Gamora:** Yes you can Peter.

**SpaceIsMyHappyPlace:** you can even go to Starbucks with us

**full of Anxiety™:** Aunt May said okay, but I have to be careful and oh my goD REALLY?

**SpaceIsMyHappyPlace:** if it’s okay with everyone else

**Nat:** Sounds good

**Gamora:** Yeah

**drinks!:** sure

**Hope:** I’m okay with it

**I’m a Witch:** of course!

**Warrior of Wakanda:** Yes and Shuri will be there too, but she has to skip the training. She’s working on something with Dr. Banner.

**full of Anxiety™:** you all are so cool :,) i cant get anything at Starbucks though because im broke

**Mrs. Pepper Potts:** I’m paying for everyone Peter.

**full of Anxiety™:** oh you are?

**full of Anxiety™:** THANK YOU SO MUCH MRS. POTTS ILL PAY YOU BACK

**Mrs. Pepper Potts:** Please don’t pay me back.

**SpaceIsMyHappyPlace:** Even if pepper wasn’t paying for everyone (thank you again) do you really think we would let you pay for yourself?

**full of Anxiety™:** thank you thank you thank you

**full of Anxiety™:** i can’t believe how amazing you all are. thank you ms. danvers

**SpaceIsMyHappyPlace:** call me Carol

**Mrs. Pepper Potts:** You’re precious Peter

**full of Anxiety™:** Oh wow this is great! thank you carol!

**Science QUEEEN:** oh hey peter is going? cool!

**I’m a Witch:** Peter I think we should talk more because you seem like fun

**full of Anxiety™:** YES i would love that!!!

**I’m a Witch:** :D

**full of Anxiety™:** i think i might cry you all are so amazing

**full of Anxiety™:** i’m not even worthy of your time and yet :,,,)

**SpaceIsMyHappyPlace:** Don’t say that. You are worthy of our time.

**Nat:** Peter you’re a part of and important to the team.

**I’m a Witch:** You’re great Peter

**full of Anxiety™:** thank you :,,,,,)

**drinks!:** I don’t mean to interrupt, but do they serve alcohol at starbucks?

**Hope:** No

**drinks!:** damn

**drinks!:** what do they have?

**Nat:** Mostly coffee and tea which are very good

**Hope:** But you have to put milk and sugar in it to make it taste good.

**Nat:** No don’t do that. It ruins the drink

**full of Anxiety™:** nooooo if you don’t put in the sugar it tastes bitter

**Nat:** Exactly how I want it.

**drinks!:** Bitter things taste a lot better

**SpaceIsMyHappyPlace:** I’m at the compound!

**Gamora:** Okay I’ll gather everyone

…

**TheOneAndOnly:** The ladies plus Peter are back from Starbucks and it seems that all of them are going to adopt Peter

**SpaceIsMyHappyPlace:** We all share custody

**I’m a Witch:** I’m more of a sibling

**Science QUEEEN:** And I’m his lover

**Warrior of Wakanda:** SHURI

**full of Anxiety™:** KHJSDHJDHUSHA ITS JUST A JOKE  WE ARE NOT DATING

**Science QUEEEN:** yeah im just kidding

**Science QUEEN:** we are not dating lmao

**Science QUEEN:** I wouldn’t date peter because hes dumb and a coward

**full of Anxiety™:** I aM nOT a coWARD

**Doctor Strange:** Yeah this isn’t just for emergencies anymore

**hawk i:** let’s be honest it never really was

**Hope:** It is a fun group chat though

**hi i’m scott:** I knew you would come to appreciate it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I put a Vine reference in there if you noticed. Please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
